A New Past is Present
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: What happens when Rae's powers change everything and everyone into something simialr to her dreams? Will they be able to change everything back? RaeBB COMPLETE!
1. The Beast

**Summary: What happens when the titans past comes into the present? Why is Slade back and so confident Raven will soon willingly go to him? Will the titans remember their eal lives and friendships? Will they find a way to make everything go back tonormal? The titans were friends in their past lives but were some of them more than friends, too? What were they all in the past? Why does Trigon live in their past lives and NOT destroy all mortals? Why do Raven and Trigon have a different relationship (maybe better than presently) ?**

**Mostly Raven x Beast Boy**

**Some Star x Rob**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Beast**

Raven listened quietly and waited in her room inside the castle.

THUMP! "DAMNIT! WHO THE HELL PUT THAT THERE!" Trigon's voice was heard in the hallway.

The dark girl smiled but the picked up her book and put on a straight face.

The door creaked open, "Raven," he said frustrated.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Is it dark yet?" The book was placed on her lap.

He stared at her.

"Hello," she waved her hand in front of his face.

Trigon grabbed her arm and squeezed, "Don't do that!"

Rae squinted in pain but smirked, "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Shut up!" He twisted her arm but she didn't give in.

"What the hell do you want! I'm not going to wait all day for you!" She growled with red eyes.

"It so happens it's dark, so go eat your damn meal! And come to the prison when you're done!" He threw her against the wall and left, slamming the door. _She needs to learn her place!_

Raven dusted herself off and hissed at him, her vampire fangs showing. _Wonder what he wants this time? _She frowned but then smirked. _I can't believe he actually fell for my trap! He never learns!_ The teen walked out into the hall, down the stairs, and to the door that led out of the castle. "I'm going to go eat," she told the guards, knowing they wouldn't let her out for anything else.

They nodded and opened the doors.

She walked out into the forest. "I wonder if they have any new chickens at that farm," she thought out loud. She never did enjoy sucking blood from humans so animals was something she did instead. After traveling to the farm and finding no new chickens or animals she could feast upon for survival she sighed and continued walking. A rustling in the bushes around her caught her off guard and she stopped. Then noticed a dead pig but it obviously hadn't been dead for long. "It must be my lucky night," she picked up the pig and suddenly she was forced to the ground.

"Dude, it's just a girl," a black man in silver armor said.

"How do we know she's not a spy?" The white skinny boy asked.

Raven knew the man in armor was a knight but as for the other she hadn't a clue, "And who would I be a spy for?"

Robin frowned at her, "Who are you!"

She stayed silent.

"If you don't feel like talking now then we'll tie you up to a tree!"

"Oh, help me I'm so scared," she mocked him.

"Cyborg, tie her to the tree!"

"But..."

"NOW!"

Cy got some rope and started tying her to the tree. "Sorry."

"I have nothing better to do," she shrugged and he looked at her weirdly.

When he was done he stood beside his friend.

"Is that it?" She asked.

Rob frowned, "Just tell us where Starfire is!"

"Star-who?" She asked confused.

"Starfire!" He shouted angrily.

"Sorry, never heard of her."

"You lie!"

"Maybe she really doesn't know…"

A growl was heard from the forest as something came toward them.

"Well just let the beast eat you then." Robin smirked.

"Dude! We are so not leaving her for..."

"Ok," she yawned.

"Do you really think that beast won't hurt you?" The black haired boy asked frustrated.

"I really don't know, to tell you the truth but I'll take my chances."

A green beast **(Beast Boy as the Beast)** jumped out and growled at them.

Robin and the knight attacked it.

The beast easily knocked them both out. Then it walked toward Raven.

Raven stayed completely still.

It sniffed her and watched as she made no move to harm him but then noticed the ropes. It slashed with its claws and cut the ropes.

The girl moved her body, "Thanks."

He stared at her. _She does not try to harm me. I will treat her same. _It thought as it understood her words.

"So what's your name?"

It titled its head. _Name?_

"I can read your mind so just think it." She tried again.

He was just confused now. This was the first person who had every been kind to him. Then he collapsed. And slowly changed into **(Beast Boy!).**

Raven picked him up and leaned him against the tree she had been tied to, "I guess you have the same kinda problem as me then since you can't control it." She helped him as thanks for saving her even though she could've done it herself at any time. However she did tie Robin to a tree. As she waited she sank her teeth into the pig.



Robin opened his eyes to find himself tied to a tree. He saw Raven's fangs, "You're a vampire!"

She looked over at him and shrugged, "Tell me something I don't know."

Cy stirred and saw Raven with the green boy behind her, "What happened?"

"You got knocked out and the so called 'beast," she pointed at the boy behind her, "fainted."

"That's the beast?" Cy asked.

"Cyborg! Get me out of this! Kill her! She's a vampire!" The angered boy shouted.

"Is he always looking for a fight and ordering you around?" Raven asked.

"You're a … Yeah he's always like that," the knight stood up.

"Yes, I am a vampire but that doesn't mean I'm going to suck your blood. I find that completely disgusting and unnecessary so thus the reason you two found me picking up the pig." She put it down since she was finished.

"So just animals?" He asked.

She nodded.

The green boy behind her groaned and Raven quickly went over to him.

"Do you really think it's wise to…"

"Kill the beast!" Robin shouted but no one paid any attention.

"Where am I," he blinked and saw the purple haired girl. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember a god damn thing, do you?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"And you wanted to kill him," she glared at the boy tied to the tree.

This confused BB.

Rob stayed quiet with a frown.

"You tried to kill those two," she pointed at the guys.

He looked at them seriously, "I am so sorry. I didn't have any control at all. I didn't mean it. I'm Beast Boy, by the way."

"Will someone untie me!" Robin shouted.

"No," Raven smirked. "I'd hate to leave without repaying you for being so kind to me." She stood up and noticed it was almost sunrise. "I have to go," she turned to Cy. "I will see if I find anyone by the name Starfire." Then she started running back to the castle.

* * *

**Just review and tell me if it's any good.**


	2. Servents

**This chapter is dedicated to TeenTitans4evr**

**Chapter 2**

**Servants**

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Trigon yelled at his daughter.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh, nothing important; just trying to get a bite to eat!"

"I have a present for you," he snapped his fingers and three of his servants came with a red headed girl with orange skin.

She was struggling to get lose. "Please let me go."

The dark girl held back a laugh. "What kind of person is this? She's orange!"

"I thought you were old enough to get your own servant," he grinned evilly.

Rae put her finger on her lips, "I want to test her first. See if she's worthy."

Trigon looked at her.

"You know how picky I am," she smirked. "Take her to my room," she told the servants.

Her father nodded for them to do it. "If she fails, kill her."

Raven frowned. "If she fails, I'll do what I want with her!"

"YOU WILL KILL HER IF SHE FAILS!"

"In your dreams," she teleported to her room.

The orange girl looked at her, frightened.

"Leave us!" She told the servants.

They left, closing the door behind them.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she broke the girl's chains. "So I'm gonna take a guess and say you're Starfire."

"Yes, that is my name." Star said, rubbing her wrists.

"Well then we're going to get along fine. I know your friends Robin and Cyborg."

"Oh this is most glorious! You are going to let me go, yes?"

"I would if I could but I'm not in the position to do that." She let out a sigh. "You'll have to stay here for today and when night comes then we'll see if I can help you escape."

"Why not now? Could you just simply say you killed me?"

"No, he'd want to see the body." Raven sat down on her bed. "I'm going to sleep so just stay in here. If they find you outside, they'll kill you."

Starfire nodded and sat down.



Raven yawned and saw that Star was sleeping. "Wake up!"

The orange girl stood up, wide awake.

"Ok, there are some rules about how you're supposed to act so just try to follow them as soon as we leave this castle or if someone comes in here. Number 1, you must always look down at the floor as a sign of respect and walk behind me. Number 2, never speak unless my 'father' asks you a direct question. Number 3, don't act cheerful or else they'll know something's up. No smiles, giggles, nothing. Keep a straight face." She told her seriously. "Got it?"

Starfire nodded as the door creaked open.

Trigon stepped in and Star lowered her head. He looked at her. "You've trained her well daughter. Which makes me wonder." Then demon stared at Raven. "Would you kill her?"

"No."

Star's eyes went over to Raven's feet.

Trigon angrily stepped forward and picked her up by the throat, "You dare defy me?"

"Always," she said, not being intimidated.

He slapped her, pulling out a knife and putting it to her throat, he growled. He searched her eyes for fear but found none so he threw her against the wall, like he always did, out of habit.

The door slammed shut and Starfire ran over to help her master. "Are you hurt badly?"

Raven stood up, dusting off the dust. "I'm ok."

"Does he always treat you so cruel?"

"Yes. Let's go."

They walked out the door and when they came to the guards they stopped.

"I'm taking her with me."

The doors opened and they walked out into the forest.

"Do you know where they are?"

"I know where I left them."

Suddenly a growl and screams were heard from ahead.

Rae knew what it was. "Beast Boy," she whispered and took off running. She stopped when she saw the beast attacking the knight and his friend. "Beast Boy!" She shouted and the beast stared at her, calming down somewhat but then suddenly started to charge her.

It jumped over her and knocked down Robin, growling.

Raven smiled. "Let him go Beast Boy. That jerks not worth it."

Starfire was beside Rae. "Oh friend I am so sorry for friend Robin trying to harm you."

"Star," Rob stopped trying to fight and the beast backed off and changed back.

"I told you she wasn't all that bad," Cy grinned. "So you never told us your name."

"Raven."

Cy, Rob, and BB stared at her.

"As in the daughter of Trigon?" Cy asked.

Raven's face went emotionless.

"Oh friend Raven, I thank you for saving me from your father," Star hugged her but Rae pushed her off.

"I better go." She turned to go and started walking.

"Friend, how will you explain why I am no longer with you?" Star asked.

Rae stopped. "That's none of your concern now. I saved you, now leave me alone." She started walking away.

Cy and Robin shrugged.

Star went to Robin.

BB however decided to follow her. "Hey Raven!" He smiled, walking beside her.

"What do you want?"

"Wanna be friends?"

She stopped. "F-friends?"

**Well review and the story will continue, don't and uh well um...I'm losing confidence in writing this one so...uh yeah...I guess you know what happens then.**


	3. Things Are Not Always As They Seem

**Chapter Dedicated to:**

**OceanShadow**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**tokyo-girlo0o****: Thanks**

**OceanShadow****: I'm working on that detailing thing. I hope this one's good enough.Well to answer your question. 1) He's evil 2)He's a vampire and 3)Of course he knows her hearts not evil but he wants to turn her**

**DaRkReBeL777****: Thanks :)**

**And here's the chapter where the plot twists!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Thing Are Not Always As They Seem**

Raven and Beast Boy were in the castle and as far as her father knew BB was her new servant since Raven told her father BB had killed Star.

"Wanna hear a joke?" The changeling started.

"I think I'd rather have a stake through the heart." She said emotionlessly as she tried to read her book. Why did he always start up when he knew she didn't want to be disturbed? WHY! Was her rude comment about him not having a brain actually true? Raven sighed, turning her attention back to her book.

"Come on Rae..." He started to give her'the face.' _One of these days I'm gonna get her to small and laugh. I'm never gonna give up._

"My name's Raven! And if you don't shut up I am going to kill you!" The dark girl slammed her book onto her lap and growled at him angrily, feeling completely irritated.

The two had been friends for two years and hadn't seen or heard anything from Starfire, Robin, or Cyborg since the time Raven had saved the strange orange girl.

In that time Beast Boy had grown a huge crush on Raven.

Suddenly there was a knock at the window.

And for once all was quiet.

_Who would be knocking on **my** window that's four stories up in a tower? _She glanced over at BB as he stood up. _Maybe I should get people to knock on my window more often, at least he'd be quiet._

The green boy opened the curtains and saw Starfire waving at the two. He opened the window and she flew in.

"Greetings friends! I am most happy to see you again. We must leave this place quickly before the attack on the castle begins." The cheerful girl said happily, claspsing her hands together, smiling at them.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked. _Who would attack the castle? Heck, you'd even have the guts to do it?_

"Vampires have banded together and are planning to attack the castle and kill Trigon and yourself." She grabbed the two teens and flew them out the window and landed by the boys who weren't too far away from the castle walls.

"Hey Raven," Cy spoke.

"What's that monster doing with you?" Robin asked grumpily.His eyes narrowed at the green boy.

"I'm Rae's new servant," Beast Boy bowed, grinning.

Raven rolled her eyes. _He acts like it's a good thing._

"You gave her a nickname?" Cy smirked. "You like her or something, man?"

He blushed, "We're just friends, dude." Beast Boy waved his hands.

"Yeah right," Rob smiled slyly. "How long have you been her servant?"

"Two years, why?" BB asked, totally obvious.

The boys' mouths dropped.

"Friend Raven is not so bad," Star reasoned.

"I can't believe I haven't killed you yet," Rae said, arms folded.

"Well you came close about two million four thousand seven hundred eighty times so…"

"You counted?" She raised a brow.

"Uh..." He laughed nervously, sweat dropping.

"We better go before…"

Beast Boy could no longer resist as he kissed Raven passionately and she kissed back.

**(Just kidding! I just couldn't resist)**

"You counted?" She raised a brow.

"Uh..." He laughed nervously, sweat dropping.

"We better go before it gets to be morning," Robin led the group.

BB walked next to Raven. _Oh well, I can daydream, can't I? _

"About what exactly?" Rae questioned him as he became extremely red.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

Raven smiled under her hood. _He's so cute when he's embarrassed. _She frowned. _Ok where did that come from?_

After walking for what seemed like hours, arrows shot from the forest and killed everyone except her and Beast Boy who was knocked out.

Trigon walked up to her, "You betray me! You brought them against me!" He shouted in a fit of rage.

Raven walked back, scared. "I didn't do anything!"

He picked up the unconscious changeling and brought a knife to his throat. "What's wrong Raven? Aren't you going to save your friend?" Trigon's voice sounded like Slade.

"NO!" She screamed as Slade brought pressure to the knife.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Raven sat up in her bed, and ran to the main room. She saw all the titans standing there in their pjs. _They're ok. It was just a dream._

"Rae, are you ok?" BB asked, worried.

She nodded.

"It's Slade," Robin announced. "He's been spotted walking around an old abandoned library.

Raven held her breath.

"Everyone get dressed and meet back here."

Everyone got dressed in two minutes and they were off to the library.

Slade landed in front of them, "Hello Titans."

"Slade," Robin went to attack him.

Slade jumped over him and stared at Raven. "Sorry Robin but I'm here on business."

"What are you planning!" Robin aimed a kick at his head, BB tackled him, Star threw starbolts, and Cy used his cannon.

Slade dodged it all. "I'm surprised you don't know Robin."

Raven frowned at him, "Shut up!" She threw various heavy things at him but he just dodged them.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell them Raven. After all, it is your fault," he kept walking toward her.

BB rammed into Slade. "You ok Rae?"

Slade dusted himself off. "You'll come to me eventually Raven," he disappeared into the ground.

* * *

**What a twist! The first two chapters where a dream! Or where they? You'll just have to wait and find out. Oh and I'm going to be dedicating every upcoming chapter now so if you review for this one you might get the next dedicated to YOU. **


	4. TransPt 1: Vampires&Werewolfs

**This chapter is dedicated to _tokyo-girlo0o!_**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**K.C. Raven**

**BlackBloodyTears**

**Livie**

**OceanShadow**

**tokyo-girlo0o**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Transformations Part 1: Vampires and Werewolfs**

"We need to find out why Slade's back," Rob slammed his fist down on the table. His anger that he had just taken out on the table had the group worried.

Raven was slightly worried as she snuck out of the room and into her own room. She thought no one had noticed as they seemed to be all trying to calm down their leader.

BB noticed and, changing into a fly, followed her. He flew under the door and saw Rae sitting on her bed, a worried expression on her face as her eyes seemed to be holding back tears.

The goth was silently talking to herself, "They're going to die. That's what my dream meant. I can't watch them die again." She opened the window but then hissed as the light hit her and felt something sharp in her mouth as it pricked her tongue which started bleeding. "I'm a," her eyes went wide as she turned toward her door, "Beast Boy." She started running to his room.

The changeling flew into the hallway and then after changing back he ran to his room. He saw Raven just get there, "Hey Raven! Why did you sneak away from the group like that?" He saw relief in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Beast Boy," she looked at the floor, seemingly nervous. "Can I ask you for a favor?" She looked up at him, shifting her feet.

He could tell she was extremely embarrassed. "Sure." Though he was confused on what she had to ask, he was happy that she had come to him.

"Could you, um….Maybe stay in my room with me tonight?" Her eyes pleaded with him.

The green boy flushed, "Uh, yeah….I guess so." He looked extremely uncomfortable as he started shifting nervously, too.

"Thanks," she started walking back to her room, "I'll see you tonight then?" Raven still had a look of concern though her voice was monotone.

"Yeah," he said nervously, smiling. As soon as she turned the corner he started his victory dance. "Oh yeah! Raven, the Raven is inviting ME of all people to her room tonight! Go Beast Boy! It's ya birthday! Go BB! Oh yeah!"

**Raven's room**

Raven paced in her room, frowing in consentration. _Why am I a vampire, like in my dream? I have to see if Beast Boy changes tonight. If he does I may be the only one who can control him. _She looked at the clock and knew it was dark. The dark girl sighed but then smiled slightly, remembering BB doing his little victory dance. He thought she had left but she had stopped and turned back to watch as she heard a 'Oh yeah.'

Knock, knock, knock!

Rae opened the door, expecting it to be the changeling.

Robin stared at her, "Raven, are you ok? I mean you never snuck out of a meeting before and…" He was obviously concerned.

BB walked up, smiling, "Am I late?" He asked the goth, ignoring the Boy Wonder.

"Actually you're right on time," Raven replied. "I'm fine Robin." She let BB enter her room.

The Boy Wonder raised a brow. "You're letting _Beast Boy_ in _your_ room?" He coulding believe this. She never let _anyone_ except Star on occations, enter her room.

The dark titan rolled her eyes, "For punishment," she mouthed to him.

He smirked and walked away. "Not too much though. Don't get carried away. He is a valued member of the team." Robin reminded her, amused to find out what the green boy would be doing the next day.

Raven closed the door and turned around to see BB. She sat beside him on the bed, biting her lower lip.

"So…"

Rae was panicking inside. _Think! Say something! _"So…" _Nice, just perfect._ She thought sarcastically. _I can't even say something intellectual right now._

"You gonna tell me why you wanted me to come to your room?" He asked, tilting his head to look at her. Out of no wherea wolf howled and BB grabbed his head. "Raven, my head." He fell on the floor and began to change into the beast, growling and rolling in pain.

Raven did the first thing that came to mind; hug him.

The changeling stopped transforming and BB breathed heavily. "Rae." His eyes were closed and he felt extremely exhasted.

"It's ok Beast Boy." The goth rubbed his back, her voice soothing. "I'm here. You didn't transform all the way."

When he caught his breath, he blushed. "Thanks Raven." He pulled away from the hug.

**I know it took me a LONG time to post this and it was short but the end of the school year is when they give you the most work and I'm screwed cause of all the homework! Review people!**


	5. Trans Pt 2 Dedicated ravanwolf

**Chapter 5**

**Transformations Part 2**

Beast Boy looked up and caught a glimpse of her fangs. "Since when did you grow fangs?"

Raven looked at him seriously, "Could you stay here while I go have a quick meal." Her stomach felt totally empty and if she was going to deal with her vampire urges, she'd have to have something.

"Do think now's really a good time to…"

She glared at him.

"Never mind, I'll just wait on the bed."

Raven teleported to the med lab and bit into one of the blood bags they kept for emergences. When she was done she went back after brushing her teeth, so BB wouldn't know.

"Did you brush your teeth?" BB joked.

"Yes," she narrowed her eyes. "And if you want to know why you almost changed I suggest you stop joking around until I tell you!" She told him about her dream and blah, blah, blah, let's move on. Ok, except for the ending where they got killed cause, ya know. Yeah. Anyway.

"Whoa, so you think you're dreams coming true?" BB asked.

"Yes."

"So you're really a vampire?"

"At the moment..."

"Awesome!"

Raven looked at him strangely.

"What?"

She shook her head.

"Ok so if you're the vampire, I'm the werewolf type dude and Cy's the knight, who are Rob and Star?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea."

A light flashed through the tower and the three remaining titans screamed.

BB and Rae ran quickly and found them just as they looked in the dream. They glanced at each other with knowing looks.

Robin yelled because his mask had disappeared. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Raven bit her lower lip, "I might know." She told the other three titans of her dream.

Cy laughed and pointed at the changeling, "You're her servant!"

BB frowned.

Robin was howling with laughter, "And you volunteered, too!"

Rae cleared her throat and they calmed down.

"I do not understand," Star looked at the boys. "Why is it funny that friend Beast Boy is Raven's servant in her dream?"

"They're just being stupid Starfire," Raven said dead panned. "At least Beast Boy's not a little skinny nothing white boy in my dream with an anger management problem."

The changeling grinned at the goth, thankfully.

Rob stopped, frowning.

Cy was still laughing but now it was directed at the Boy Wonder.

"Cyborg, stop laughing," the spiked hair boy said seriously. "So why is your dream coming true Raven?"

"I'm not sure." She spoke calmly, revealing her fangs as she spoke. "I've never had a vision of the past before, if that was a vision of the past. And it couldn't have been the future……At least I don't think…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a sec," BB swung his arms around. "You don't think it could possibly be the future, could it?"

"I'm not sure but at this point, anything's possible," Raven stared at the green teen.


	6. A New Past is Present

**Chapter 6**

**A New Past is Present**

It's been two days since the titans went through the transformation. They weren't the only ones to change though. The whole city had disappeared and was replaced by forests, villages, and old castles. All of the citizens had lost all their memories of their lives before. The titans were split up and had forgotten each other.

Cyborg was a no longer half machine. He was all human and was a knight who traveled with princess Starfire, of a far away castle, as her protector and Robin (an archer) who had joined the two on their journey.

Beast boy was all alone. He was an outcast not only because he was green but because he brought trouble and misery everywhere he went.

Raven lived in Trigon's castle with her father. Though she didn't remember the titans, she dreamed about the memories of her real past that included the titans. "What do these dreams mean?" She asked herself as she starred at the roof of her room and she lay on her back. At the moment she was thinking about her latest dream. She was in a dark room with a green boy. Unlike most of her dreams though, this one had no sound so she had no idea what he was saying when she suddenly hugged him when he had fell to the floor and had seemed to be changeling into something. _He was kinda cute though, whoever or whatever he was._ She gave a small smile, recalling her other dreams about the green teen. She had hugged him in that on too but he had obviously felt uncomfortable or shocked or something by what she had did. Raven was about to ask what was wrong when a "stank ball" had knocked him down to the floor. At that, she felt like laughing but didn't. The dark girl sat up and decided it was already past sunset so she could leave the castle.



Raven took off walking into the forest when she heard a familiar growl and shouts from the forest. She flew there and stopped as soon as she saw them. _They're the ones from my dreams!_ She spotted the green beast that seemed to be confused and angry.

Robin shot an arrow at him and Cyborg took out his sword.

The beast screamed in pain.

Just as Cy was about to kill him…

"Stop!" Raven put herself between the sword and the beast. She put her hands out and looked at them angrily. For some strange reason she felt an instinct to protect the creature. She had no idea why, but she did. "Don't you dare touch him," the vampire snapped.

The two teens were stunned as the knight lowered his sword but Robin still kept his arrow aimed.

Raven turned around to face the green animal.

"Get away from it! It'll hurt you!" The skinny boy shouted.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're the one hurting _him_!" She turned her head to glare at him as she looked at the beast with caring eyes. "It's ok….Beast Boy," she stroked his fur. "He's not going to hurt you again; I promise."

The two teens watched, shocked at how the beast reacted.

The beast sat down and didn't even so much as growl at her but cocked its head in confusion.

Raven took out the arrow, carefully and healed the wound.

"What are you!" Robin asked angrily. "You're one of those vampires aren't you!" He took up his bow and arrow again.

The beast pushed Raven behind him, protectively and growled.

To everyone's surprise (even Raven) Raven hugged him, remembering that in her dream he had changed back when she had done that.

The beast got smaller and shorter until BB was standing there in Rae's arms, unconscious.

Robin took this as his chance and shot at the beast.

"Azerath, Mertion, Zinthos!" Raven raised her hand as it glowed along with her eyes and the arrow which had stopped right where it was. She sat down with the boy in her lap. "Why are you trying to hurt us?"

Neither answered.

"Cyborg, Robin?"

"How do you…" Cy started.

"I dreamt about you guys and him," she looked down at the green teen. Raven glanced at Rob. "Where is Starfire?"

"Your kind are the ones who took her!" He stated angrily.

"Hm," she almost smiled and the sides of her mouth twitched upward. "My kind?" The vampire lowered her head. "I am only half of my so called _kind_."

Cyborg walked closer to her, "What do you mean?" He asked, wondering why he was concerned for her.

"I'm only half vampire. The other half is human," she explained, brushing the changeling's hair out of his eyes.

The green boy moaned as his eyes fluttered open, "Huh?" His face suddenly went red at noticing he was sitting on a girl's lap. "Uh.." _She's gorgeous!_

She looked down at him. _He has beautiful eyes_. Rae stared at him, not knowing what to say anymore. "Are you alright?" The dark girl finally asked.

He had been lost in her eyes so he hadn't fully realized her question for a while, "…….Uh….Yeah." Beast Boy smiled, "I'm fine."

Raven almost smiled back. _What is this feeling? It seems familiar._ She looked at Cy and Rob. "I think I know where to find Starfire. If I find her I'll be back tomorrow night." The dark girl stood up and began to walk back.

BB ran over to her, "Hey, wait up! What's your name?"

She stopped, "Raven."

"Well, can I come with you?" He smiled at her when she turned around to stare at him.


	7. Teen Titans of the Past

**This chapter is dedicated to Turok1**

**Thanks 4 reviewing:**

**ravenwolf**

**Turok1**

**Sorry I haven't been updating as much but now that I'm back on track the updates will be faster.**

**Chapter 7**

**Teen Titans of the Past **

Beast Boy entered her room and kept trying to tell her jokes.

Raven frowned as she slumped forward, annoyed.

The guards at the gate had asked her what he was doing with her and she said she was going to kill him so they let him in.

BB had frozen at that but then started up with the jokes again, saying, "You aren't really going to kill me."

The dark girl went into her room and was about to close the door when she saw him. "You are not coming into my room."

"But what if someone kills me? And besides, I don't have a room," he pleaded with big round eyes.

"That's not my problem; you're the one who followed me," she started closing her door but he held it open.

"Please Rae," the green teen asked.

Raven sighed and opened the door, "Fine."

He smiled and entered her room.

"Just don't touch anything." She yawned as she figured the sun was probably going to rise soon. "I'm going to bed so don't leave this room unless you have a death wish."

Beast Boy smiled and looked around the room and saw a small box. He picked up a sheet from the floor and stuffed it in the box before changing into a kitten and curling up in the box, falling asleep.

The dark girl slowly opened her eyes of memories of the night before came back. She quickly looked around the room and her eyes stopped on a sleeping green kitten. "Beast Boy?" She asked.

The cat ears twitched as he opened his eyes, stretched and changed back to his human form, "Morning Rae." He yawned, expecting her to make some comment about him being able to change into a kitten.

She didn't. However she did ask if he was a vegetarian.

BB looked surprised, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just a guess," she shrugged. Then she sighed, "This is going to be a problem since the closest vegetarian food around here is about fifty miles from here." Rae stared at the floor.

The changeling smiled, "That's ok; I can wait until dark." He sat beside her.

She looked up at him, "Why did you want to come with me anyway?"

"I'm not sure but I just felt like I should so you'd have a friend and wouldn't be alone."

"Friend? You want to be my friend?" Raven raised a brow at him.

The green boy smiled, "Yeah."

"Beast Boy, can I ask you a question," her brow furrowed in thought.

"Sure."

"Have we ever met before?"

The green teen thought about it. _She does seem rather familiar and I feel like we've been friends forever. I don't remember meeting her before but somehow… _"I think we have, but I don't remember meeting you. It's like," he paused, "this is going to sound stupid but it's like I recognize your soul."

She nodded, "I understand and it's not stupid because I've…dreamed about you. That's how I knew you were a vegetarian, that you could changed into animals, and that you were the Beast." _And that hugging you would bring you back, not to mention how cute you were._

"Really? Cool, so what were the dreams about?" He asked.

"Well there was you, those two guys who tried to kill you and a girl named Starfire. We were all friends in lived in a T shaped building. That knight named Cyborg was your best friend and Starfire and the archer Robin were obviously in love but never admitted it. We all wore different cloths and it looked like how I would imagine the far off future." She explained.

"What about you and me?" BB pressed on curiously.

"Even in my dreams you told me jokes and tried to make me laugh and smile. I just acted annoyed and angry at you for never leaving me alone to read." She narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to laugh nervously.

"So I guess you and me weren't too close?" The changeling closed his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Actually, weirdly enough we were. At least that's what I get from my dreams. I didn't treat you like it most of the time but there were moments when I could tell we were." She frowned. "It was almost like I wanted to be close to you but I couldn't."

He blushed, "You wanted to? Do you um," he gulped," still want to?"

Raven blushed, "I wouldn't mind." She stared at the floor.

The door slammed open, making them both jump, blushing more.

"Daughter! Who is this," Trigon asked loudly.

She forced down the blush as she stood up nervously. "Um, this is," she paused, trying to come up with a lie off the top of her head, "my servant!"

He frowned, "I brought you another servant then. Maybe you can break her from speaking out of turn." He threw an orange girl in the room.

She was dressed in brown rags and seemed hurt.

Trigon looked at the skinny green boy, "He looks weak. Perhaps we should have him come to dinner with us."

Raven's face went pale, "Um, he's actually a vegetarian but he's strong. He's a shape shifter." She said quickly, knowing her father hated the taste of vegetarians.

Without another word he slammed the door shut as she let out a relieved breath.

"That's your father? You look nothing alike." Beast Boy commented.

"My mother was human," she explained. "This is Starfire."

They looked at the unconscious girl as she stirred and opened her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked the two.

"Well I'm Beast Boy, this is Raven and we already know you're Starfire who is madly in love with that archer Robin," He grinned.

Star blushed, "How do you know of my feelings for my friend?"

"I dreamed about you," Raven informed her.

"Oh will you please take me back to my friends?" She pleaded with sad eyes.

The dark girl groaned, "I'm going soft."

BB smiled, "That's a yes but we have to wait until night."

She nodded, understanding, "Friend Beast Boy, why are you green?"

"Why are you orange?" He asked.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to offend you; I was merely curious."

"Beast Boy," Raven called from her bed, where she was trying to mediate.

"Huh?" He turned around.

"Shut up."

"Got it," he sat down quietly for about…six seconds. "For how long do I have to be quiet?"

The dark girl narrowed her eyes at him, "Until dark."

The green boy nodded.

Starfire looked between them, "How much longer until dark?"

Rae growled, "Star, I realize it may be hard for both of you to be quiet but if you aren't than I will make your bodies explode."

She bit her lip and stayed quiet.

Now Beast Boy was absolutely positive she wouldn't kill him, "But still, how long?"

Raven stood up, shooting raw energy at him from her hands, knocking him into the wall. She breathed heavily, "I told you to be quiet. It's only ten minutes." She sat back down, trying to mediate and find her center.

Star was staring at him as he smiled and mouthed, "I knew she wouldn't kill me."

**One Minute Later**

Beast Boy was slammed into another wall.

**Three Minutes Later**

The changeling was actually starting to make a dent in the wall with each time she threw him.

**Two and a Half Minutes Later**

Beast Boy sat against a wall, bound and gagged.

**Three and a Half Minutes Later**

Raven stood up and glared at the green teen as he sweat dropped. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted, undoing his binds and gag. "Ok now you both can't speak a word until we are outside the castle gates and in the forest or else."

"Um, question," BB asked. "What if I change into that thing?"

A red tint of blush formed on her cheeks, "I'll deal with that."

**In the Forest**

The place was pitch black and only Raven and BB could see because of what they were.

Starfire, however, had to hold on to the changeling's hand.

Crows cawed and Owls screeched as they slowly made their way past the trees. The clouds that hid the moon moved as Beast Boy grunted in pain.

"Beast Boy," Raven turned around as Star gasped.

His body started to grow larger as green fur grew all over him.

The dark girl ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Come on Beast Boy, stay with us."

"I… can't," he strained to say. "It's … too …strong."

_Oh god, now what am I going to do? A hug doesn't work. I'm going to have to do something stronger. _She panicked. Then the option hit her and she groaned. _Is this the only thing I can think of!_ She hesitantly put her hands on his face and closed her eyes.

His eyes went wide in surprise as his heart beat speeded up. He closed his eyes and waited as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I can't believe I did that," Raven pulled back, flustered and embarrassed.

"Glorious, you are a couple, yes?" Starfire asked brightly with a smile.

The goth frowned, "No."

Beast Boy was beat red. "Um, not to be rude but what was that for Rae?" He blinked.

"So you wouldn't change!" She shouted, still flustered. "It was the only thing I could think of since the hug didn't work!"

Star was confused, "I do not understand. How does that help?"

"I have no idea but as long as it does, that's all that counts." Raven answered, pulling her hood over her face.

The three arrived to see Cyborg and Robin arguing.

"She's not going to kill Star, alright!" Cy shouted.

Rob was frowning, "She's a vampire Cyborg!"

"Oh stop being such a racist," Raven said all of a sudden.

"Friend Robin!" Star ran toward the archer and gave him a hug.

"I knew you'd bring her," Cy smiled at Raven.

She rolled her eyes.

"Star…I need.. air," he gasped.

Starfire blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry! I did not mean to harm you!"

"And I see the Beast is still with you," Cyborg said.

Robin blushed, "It's ok Star." He looked at her clothes, "What happened to your clothes?"

"Oh, um. They took them away and told me to wear these instead." She confessed.

BB frowned at being called _The Beast._

"Excuse me but his name is Beast Boy," Raven said seriously.

The changeling smiled at her, "Hey Rae, can we go get some food now? I'm starving."

"It's Raven!" She shouted. "And yes, we can go get some food. You aren't the only one that's hungry. I didn't get to eat last time."

The green teen shivered at the thought of her drinking blood.

"I'll eat behind a tree or something, ok?" She asked kindly.

"Thanks," he smiled.

Robin raised a brow, "Why can't you watch her eat? I mean you kill all the…"

"He's never killed! He's a freakin vegetarian for god's sake!" Rae argued.

Beast boy nodded, "And besides I'm not in control of it or even conscious when he takes over. It's more like a sharing a body with someone else so ya."

"Thank you friends for saving me." The orange girl smiled.

"Will we ever see you two again?" The knight asked.

The dark girl thought about it, "Probably not. I'd have to not live in the castle for that but I would have no place to stay then."

"You can stay with us!" Star clapped her hand joyfully. "Can they come with us friend Robin?"

"What about the Beast?" He asked seriously. "Do you know how to stop it?"

Raven and BB blushed.

"Well…um…sorta," the changeling stuttered. "Only Raven can stop it for some reason."

Rae bit her lip and muttered only loud enough for Beast Boy to hear, "You even think of changing again and I'll kill you after bringing you back."

"And what about you, Raven? You are a vampire. You aren't going to…" The Boy Wonder started.

"NO! Of course not! I drink animal blood. That's why it's so bad for this guy to watch," she stuck her thumb at BB.

"You will let them come then?" Star asked with big round shinny eyes.

Robin sighed, "Yes."

"Hey, are we going to be like heroes or something?" Beast Boy asked. "Rae, were we heroes in your dreams?"

At this everyone stared at her.

She nodded, "Yeah, we were called the Teen Titans."

"Cool, what do you think Star? We'll be the Teen Titans," BB asked Starfire.

The orange girl squeaked in excitement, "Glorious! It sounds wonderful! May we friends Robin and Cyborg?"

Rob sighed and Cy smiled.

Starfire squeaked again.

"Watch out villains! We're the Teen Titans!" Beast Boy grinned his signature grin.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, a playful smile on her lips.


	8. The Forbidden Island

**Dedication: ****Turok1****: Don't worry. It's a little confusing but I'll explain in chapter 9 or 10 what's going on.  
**

**ravanwolf: Thanks**

**Chapter 8**

**The Forbidden Island**

The Teen Titans walked into a village to stock up on supplies.

Beast Boy sat with Raven at a table as they waited for their friends to meet them there to eat.

"Did you hear?" Someone whispered. "Another person disappeared on the Forbidden Island."

"Really, who was it this time?" Another asked.

"It was Melvin, Timmy, and Tether."

Raven's eyes went wide.

The person gasped, "The poor dears; they were so young."

"Raven, are you alright?" Beast Boy asked.

"Melvin," she whispered. "If this is a prank they are so grounded." Rae stood up and turned toward the two gossipers, "Where's the Forbidden Island?"

They stared at her.

"You should not go there young lady. Many have…"

"Tell me!" She shouted.

"Very well," the other sighed. "You can see it from the east docks but there's no way to get there except swim."

Raven rushed toward the east docks with the green changeling right behind her.

"Raven! What's going on!" He asked.

She stopped suddenly and turned around, "Tell the others I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

Raven levitated up into the air, "I'm going to the Forbidden Island."

**The Forbidden Island**

Raven landed and scanned the area as she saw flashes of Titan's Tower. "This place has a strong physic connection." She walked around, the pebbles of the shore crunching under her boots.

"AHH!" A scream came from a cave. "Let me go!"

The vampire ran to the side of the cave and peeked in.

"Dear child, if I let you go," a masked man said, "how am I going to lure your friend here?"

Melvin looked frightened as he chained her to the wall between Timmy and Tether. "She'll defeat you and save us!"

Raven recognized him. _He's the guy from my dreams! He's Slade!_

"Save you?" He chuckled. "Dear girl, you don't know her destiny at all do you? She's going to bring about the end of the world." Slade grabbed the girl's chin, "And you, will be dead."

"You're lying!" Timmy shouted. "Raven would never do that to us!"

The dark girl was shocked. Was everything in her dreams true? It was all too much of a coincidence. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shot him into a wall and ran to the children.

"Raven!" They shouted.

"You've come to save us!" Melvin yelled.

She used her powers and released them, "I want you to run to the village and find a green boy ok? Tell him what happened."

The blond girl nodded as she grabbed the two boys' arms and ran.

Slade dusted himself off, "Hello Raven."

"Slade," she showed her fangs in response.

"Aw," he mused, "I see you made yourself a vampire."

Rae frowned, confused.

"Curious, what did you make the others?" He stepped forward.

"What are you talking about?" She took a step back.

"Now Raven, don't tell me you forgot your real life already," Slade said.

"This is my real life!" She shouted angrily.

"Really, are you sure about that?" He suddenly appeared in front of her as he touched her forehead.

"ARH!" Raven shouted in pain as she began to remember. She stood up and glared at him.

"You see?" Slade asked as Robin and the other titans rushed in.

"Raven!" Beast Boy rushed over to her, "You alright?"

She kept glaring at him, "You, you did this! Why!"

"You really think I have that kind of power? I'm obliged but no. You did."

Raven growled, "What about my father? I lived with him in this reality."

"True child, that was him. However, do you remember what happens at the end?"

"Let's get him!" Robin shouted and they charged.

Rae's eyes widened.

**Flashback**

Arrows shot from the forest and killed everyone except her and Beast Boy who was knocked out.

Trigon walked up to her, "You betray me! You brought them against me!"

Raven walked back, scared. "I didn't do anything!"

He picked up the unconscious changeling and brought a knife to his throat. "What's wrong Raven? Aren't you going to save your friend?" Trigon's voice sounded like Slade.

"NO!" She screamed as Slade brought pressure to the knife.

**End Flashback**

"DON'T!" Raven shouted as she brought a shield of power between Slade and her friends. She let out a relieved sigh, "that was close."

"Raven! What are you doing!" Robin shouted at her.

BB, Cy, and Star stared at her concerned.

"You can't…fight him," she fainted and her shield broke to reveal Slade was gone.


	9. Admitting, Teasing, and Denial

**Dedicated to**

**World of Nightmares**

**Thanks for reviewing **

**ravanwolf**

**World of Nightmares**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Admitting, Teasing, and Denial**

Raven opened her eyes and sat up, "NO!" She looked around and saw she was in a room.

The door opened and Beast Boy stepped in, "Rae, you're awake." He smiled.

"My names Raven! What happened?" She glared at him.

"You passed out and since that guy was gone we decided to stay in a motel." He sat down in a chair beside the bed. "Do you know him Raven?"

"Beast Boy, this isn't real. My dreams I had were real. That was our real life. But somehow everything changed. We need to figure out how this happened and change everything back!" She said determined.

BB stayed silent.

"You have to believe me! If we don't figure out how to reverse this you'll die!" The dark titan shouted.

The changeling blinked, "Raven, how could it all be a lie? Does that mean we can't be close?" He asked sadly.

Her expression softened, "Beast Boy, it was true what I said. I want to be close to you." She blushed and stared at the ground, "But it's also true that I can't."

"Why?"

She sighed, "If I feel anything people get hurt."

He frowned, "I don't understand."

Raven moved forward and wrapped her arms around him.

Beast Boy blushed as he heard something explode, "What happened?"

She let him go and stared into his eyes, "That's what will happen if I feel. The more I feel, the more destruction I cause because my powers are linked to my emotions."

"Can I ask you something and you promise you won't get mad," he stared back, seriously.

The gothic girl nodded.

"Do you l-love m-me?" He blushed a cherry red.

"W-why do you want to know," Raven was just as red.

"Because Raven, I love you." The green boy smiled. "I told you I followed you because I didn't want you to be alone. What I didn't say was that I felt something else, too. It was just I didn't know what it was, till now."

"Beast Boy, we can't…"

"Do you love me? Please, I need to know."

Raven started to look up, only to close her eyes and wrap her arms around him again. "I do," she whispered in his ear.

BB wrapped his arms around her waist, "Then we'll work on your powers."

She stared at him.

"Together," he smiled.

Raven showed him the tiniest smile but it made him all the happier.

"Good god, a vampire and a beast," Robin's voice came from the doorway.

"Hey, be nice man. If anything it's like the dark beauty and the beast," Cy commented, snickering.

Raven and Beast Boy blushed and let go of each other.

"Oh, have are our friends finally a couple now!" Starfire smiled, cheerfully.

"You knew this was going to happen," Rob asked her curiously.

"Yes, it became quiet obvious when friend Raven gave friend Beast boy a ki.."

Raven used her powers to cover the orange girl's mouth.

"Was she about to say kiss?" Cyborg smirked.

"She gave the grass stain a kiss?" The Boy Wonder exclaimed.

Both their faces darkened.

"For your information it was only a kiss on the forehead so he would not change into the Beast."

"Right and you couldn't hug him again why?" The knight wiggled his eyebrows.

"Because it didn't work," the changeling added. "She did hug me but it only slowed my transformation." He then smirked at Robin. "Well at least we admitted our feelings unlike a certain two people in this room who are so painfully obvious it's hard not to laugh every time they have a conversation."

Cy caught on right away and smiled slyly at Star and the Boy Wonder, "Yeah, he is so right about that, right Rob?"

Robin and Starfire were blushing like mad.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied it.

"Denial," Raven, BB, and Cyborg said at the same time.

**Fluffy chapter! The next chapter will be the last and then I'll be focusing on Cat Problems and The Chosen One.**


	10. The Invisible Tower & Missing Memory

**My final chapter in A New Past is Present**

**Thanks for reviewing and this is dedicated to you all:**

**World of Nightmares**

**Raven of Azerath and BB**

**OceanLeviathan**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**The Invisible Tower & Missing Memory**

Raven explained to everyone how it was all fake and this wasn't their real lives. She told them how Slade said it was her fault and that they had to figure out how to change everything back.

Robin was so serious about the whole thing. "So first we need to figure out why Raven's powers created this and then we should be able to change everything back to normal."

"Well the last thing I remember before all this was I wanted to escape." The goth frowned. "I wanted to get away because of Slade."

"So if we get rid of Slade.." The Boy Wonder started.

"We can't. It's my fear of him and in this reality we don't have even the slightest chance of defeating him.

The titans tried to think of someway to get rid of Raven's fear of Slade and so far zip.

Beast Boy stayed with her at night, "Raven, don't be afraid. I'll protect you." He brushed a strand of purple hair behind her ear.

Rae blushed, "Thanks Beast Boy but even as much as I would like to believe that, he's more powerful than all of you." She lowered her gaze and fell asleep.

**Dream**

"You want to know how to undo this," Slade asked her.

"Slade," Raven growled angrily. "Why would you help?"

"Now dear Raven, I want things to go back as much as you do." He spoke seriously. "All you have to do is go back to the tower."

"Huh?" She looked confused. "But it's not in this reality."

Slade chuckled, "This reality hasn't been in existence long enough to get rid of the famous Titans Tower. You just need to go where it all started- your room. Then the spell will reverse."

"Where.."

"On the island of course. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there."

Raven frowned.

Slade chuckled evilly, "I hope you remember everything really well."

**End Dream**

Rae sat up in the bed and saw BB had fallen asleep in the chair beside her. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before getting up and sneaking out to the Forbidden Island. She tried to use her powers to find the door but she basically had to walk around until she walked into it. When she finally got in she felt around the buttons for the numbers which she was glad now that Cyborg had installed physical numbers they'd be able to feel if the lights went out. She felt her way around the main room and went into the hallway, feeling along the wall.

**With BB**

Beast Boy yawned and was about to get up for a midnight snack when he saw the bed was empty. "Raven!" He freaked out and turned into a dog, tracking her scent up to the ocean. He transformed back and stared at the island. "Slade," he growled as he flew off toward the island.

**With Raven**

She finally made it to her room. "Okay, now what?"

Suddenly the floor stared trembling beneath her.

**With Beast Boy**

He sniffed his way and found the invisible door but was now stuck as the ground shook. "RAE!"

A dark power exploded from Raven's room outward as everyone blacked out.

**Morning**

Raven opened her eyes and ran felt her communicator ring as she opened it.

"Is everyone alright?" Robin asked on the screen.

Everyone nodded.

"Dude, what happened?" Beast Boy's voice was heard.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was fighting Slade," Rob answered. "Maybe he has something to do with this?"

"I do not think so friend Robin," Star spoke.

"Yeah, man I mean, aside from everyone being split up nothing happened," Cy added.

Rae sighed. _They don't remember anything…But I guess it's all for the best. Maybe it was just in that reality that Beast Boy loved me._

The day pasted and everything seemed back to normal.

Beast Boy went to his room and slipped under the cover. "Hm, why do I get the feeling, something's missing?" He shrugged as he closed his eyes.

Later that night Raven walked out of her room and into the changeling's. She stared at him as he slept peacefully like the night she left to change things back to normal. Carefully she bent over and gave him a small kiss on his cheek as thunder cracked outside. She let a small sad smile come onto her lips as she stopped at the door on her way out. "I still love you Beast Boy," she whispered softly as she walked out.

She didn't notice BB's ears twitch as his eyes opened tiredly, "I love you too Rae," he spoke as he rolled over, thinking it had been a dream.

**THE END! Just so you know this story took place between the episodes Birthmark and the Prophecy. Sad, but I think it'd be great to imagine this happened around then. BB and Rae did get together but Slade knew they wouldn't remember. Plus since Raven made up the whole reality, she thought she may have made up the part of him loving her. **

**Please review and read my newest fan fic**

**_Title: _**Cat Problems

**_Summary:_** What happens when Raven starts having problems….to be more specific…cat problems? Now she has a spilt personality that has a crush on Beast Boy? RAExBB, STARxROB, CYxCAT

**This is gonna be a fun fic to write and read so I hope you all enjoy it! Oh and read:**

**The 3 Fates**

**_Summery_:** Raven has a secret about her past no, it has nothin to do wTrigon. When 2 girls show up at the tower, her secrets will be out & everything starts goin crazy. FUNNY!RAExBB, slight STARxROB


End file.
